DRW Wingman
The Wingman is the secret combo weapon that is found in Dead Rising 2. The Wingman is a modified Queen that attacks zombies instead of infecting humans. The Wingman is made by combining: Making a Wingman will award the player the secret achievement Tape It or DIE!. Weapon component locations Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero general locations of weapons needed to make the Wingman. * A quick way to acquire the Nectar to make the Wingman is to combine Jelly Beans at the Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant blender, at the Food Court. *Roy's Mart in Royal Flush Plaza always has 4 bottles of orange juice, and if Chuck has enough inventory space, Chuck can take them into the Slot Ranch Casino Bar and blend either: ** Orange Juice + Vodka or ** Orange Juice + Beer. **Better yet, just mix the Orange Juice together for 2 quick Nectars. Then, get a Queen or two. *To acquire a Queen quickly, kill the Zombie at the safe room exit. There will always be a with a Queen in front of the double doors, just look for the zombie with a bee on their neck glowing orange. Saving and reloading the area will allow Chuck to acquire more Queens. Trivia *This item is destroyed when thrown.In items.txt, this item has the line DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". see Mod:List of items. *Chuck can have up to 5 Wingmen follow him at once. *If Chuck has a Shotgun out while you have a Wingman, they will not disappear and will have an unlimited number of kills. If Chuck drops or swaps the Shotgun then they may disappear if they are attacking. Chuck can acquire a shotgun from the guards on the Tiki statue in the Yucatan Casino or at the Arena entrance, but there is always one at the High-Noon Shooting Range. *If Chuck loses his Wingman while Chuck has a Shotgun out, Chuck can enter a new area and the Wingman/men will reappear. *''Never'' throw a Wingman. Throwing the bottle kills the Queen. * A Wingman can slow down a Gas Zombies but cannot kill them. *Considering that this combo card creates a golden version of the queen bee, this is most likely a reference to "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past"'s secret "Good Bee", that assisted killing enemies when released by the player. *The weapon appears to work by feeding a Queen wasp the "Nectar" mixed drink, as a yellow fluid can be seen at the bottom of the jar. *It does not matter what level Chuck is to create this weapon. Chuck will always receive a Combo Card for creating the item. *Neither the nectar nor the queen are labeled with the wrench icon that other combination items are seen with, indicating that it is a secret Combo Weapon. *The Wingman does not disappear when Chuck enters the Saferoom, even though Chuck cannot use weapons there. * It is impossible to get a Scratch Card for the Wingman. - As shown in image below, it IS possible to obtain a Wingman scratchcard. Despite the achievement being gained upon it's creation, the combo card was NEVER awarded in this pc playthrough. The reason remains unknown! Video Gallery /Gallery}} Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons